


Selfish

by mRIA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Broken Friendship, Friendship, Own Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mRIA/pseuds/mRIA
Summary: Ein kurzer dialogischer Monolog über eine Freundschaft





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ziemlich verwirrend, huh?
> 
> Dieses Gespräch fand nie in Wirklichkeit statt, es sind eher Gedanken, die mich teilweise quälen, die auf eine Freundschaft basieren =|
> 
> Es musste raus und wenn net hier, wo dann? =D
> 
> Eure Ria <3

,,Du hast dich so verändert, ich erkenne dich kaum wieder.“

,,...“

,,Du verbringst sehr viel Zeit mit ihnen. Mehr als du es früher mit mir tatest.“

,,...“

,,Weißt du, es macht mich traurig, wenn ich sehe, dass du dir einen ganzen Tag für sie frei nimmst und ich damals Glück hatte, wenn ich dich für zwei Stunden ein Mal im Monat sah.“

,,...“

,,Immer hattest du schon irgendwas geplant und nie dein eines Versprechen gehalten.“

,,...“

,,Es macht mich traurig, zu sehen, wie du dein Versprechen heute einhälst, aber ohne mich.“

,,...“

,,I-ich möchte nicht, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, dich 1.000 Mal bei mir entschuldigst oder es wiedergutmachst.“

,,...“

,,Ich will nur, dass wir wieder Freunde sind.“

,,...“

,,I-ich weiß, dass es ziemlich dumm von mir ist, einige Leute, die dir Nahe stehen, nicht zu mögen, aber wenn ich nun nicht mit ihnen klar komme?“

,,...“

,,Aber vielleicht sehe auch nur ich das so, vielleicht ist das auch nur meine arrogante und eifersüchtige Sicht auf die Dinge und vielleicht hatten damals alle Recht. Ich war der schlechte Einfluss. Ich war dein schlechter Einfluss.“

,,...“

,,Sieh dir nur an, wie gut es dir nun geht! Du hast wieder gute Noten und ein paar neue Freunde gefunden...“

,,...“

,,Es t-tut mir so leid, dass meine bescheuerte Kindlichkeit sich auf dich übertrug, dass ich dich in jeden Mist hineingezogen habe. Das hätte ich verhindern können und trotzdem habe ich es nicht.“

,,...“

,,Es...es wäre schön gewesen, weiterhin deine Freundin zu bleiben. Aber wie du siehst, muss man Platz für Neues schaffen.“

,,...“

,,Insgeheim wusste ich, dass es so kommen wird, ich hatte nie ein gutes Händchen mit anderen Menschen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich heute diejenige bin, die sich nicht mehr treffen möchte und nicht weil du eine schreckliche Person bist, nein, denke bitte so etwas nicht! Sondern weil ich nicht deine Zeit verschwenden möchte. Ich will nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise auf dich einwirke.“

,,...“

,,E-es tut mir s-so leid...“

,,...“

,,Bitte bleibe so, wie du jetzt bist: Charmant, schlau, sympathisch, witzig, einfach einzigartig! Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und Glück in deinem zukünftigen Leben! Mach etwas draus!“

,,...“

,,Ich werde d-dich vermissen.“

,,...“

,,Immer muss ich irgendjemand wehtun...“

**Author's Note:**

> Es sind nur ein paar dumme Gedanken...


End file.
